


普隆普特与四十大盗

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 3





	普隆普特与四十大盗

普隆普特的生活非常规律，他每天5点起床，6点到集市帮 忙扛货来挣取他一天的饭钱，然后，中午运气好的话还能捡到商 人们不要了的，已经过熟的瓜果。他没有父母，只要一人吃饱全 家都不会饿，但是他依然每天都努力地工作，用赚来的钱去买他 能买到的最丰盛的食物。然后在太阳快要落山的时候，迎着夕阳 跑去树林里。  
他在那里藏了个秘密。  
他假装漫不经心地在森林里兜兜转转，看到帝国的宰相艾汀 又驾着车向城里的宅邸驶去，那辆车即使是用上了四只陆行鸟依 然前进得很慢，拖着深深的车辙。普隆普特绕了好几个圈子，确 认真的没有人尾随自己了之后，便立刻跳到一个树洞里，顺着狭 长的通道跑到一扇巨大的铁门前。  
“芝麻幵门！ ”普隆普特冲着铁门大喊。  
铁门慢悠悠地开了，普隆普特在他只开了一条缝的时候就一 个侧身闪到门里，他的朋友正侧躺在金山上等着他。  
“今天吃的是什么？”诺克提斯看到普隆普特来了，一改懒 洋洋的姿态直起身子，他伸长了脖子仔细打量普隆普特。  
普隆普特跑到他边上坐下，顺便把几个硌着他屁股的金币还 有珠宝甩到一边，从怀里掏出一个用油纸包着的小包：“今天肉 店的老板送了我一点熏牛肉。”  
“哇哦！ ”诺克提斯吹了声口哨，“你今天运气不错嘛。”  
“嘿嘿……”普隆普特笑着，打开油纸，用手指撕了一点牛 肉塞进嘴里。  
“那今天城里有什么新闻吗？ ”诺克提斯撕了一点干面包和 牛肉，靠在墙上看着普隆普特。  
“唔……有的，听说国王长了一对莫古力耳朵！”  
“哈？你见着了？”  
“怎么可能！是芦苇说的！”  
本来惬意地斜倚在墙上吃着面包和牛肉的诺克提斯又突然坐 直了起来：“芦苇是谁？我怎么没听你说过。”  
“芦苇就是芦苇嘛？”  
“你不说我哪知道是谁啦！”  
诺克提斯把肉塞进嘴里，用沾满了油的手去拧普隆普特的脸。  
“就是芦苇呀，河边长着的芦苇！”  
“哈？”  
“唔……就是在河边长着的，长长的毛茸茸的植物。”普隆 普特用手给诺克提斯比划，他手里还捏着一小块夹着肉干的面 包 在他为了比划伸直胳膊的时候，诺克提斯一口叼走了他手里 的食物。  
“诺克特！”普隆普特气得脸都红了，刚刚诺克提斯的嘴唇 碰到了他的手指，弄得他的指尖沾上了混着油脂的唾液，他抓着 诺克提斯的胳膊，把手上的油腻都抹在诺克提斯的衣服上。  
“芦苇怎么会说话啦。”诺克提斯无处可逃，深色的衣服上  
都是普隆普特抹上去的油渍，他倒也不生气，只用手轻轻一抹，   
衣服立刻又干净如初了。  
“可是它们就是说话了。只要一有风吹过，就会听到一个声 音在说’国王长了莫古力耳朵！  
“真神奇，那片芦苇现在怎么样了？”  
“宰相大人下令砍了，国王陛下戴着帽子出来澄清了。”  
“哎……”  
诺克提斯半心半意地回应普隆普特，顺便打了个哈欠，他只 要一吃饱就会困得不行。他从角落里翻出两捆绣满了昂贵刺绣的 丝绸，和普隆普特把金条一块块垒好做成床和枕头，再铺上丝绸 变成一张简陋的双人床。  
吃饱喝足的少年们钻进了又硬又凉的被窝，他们用柔软温暖 的肢体依偎在一起，诺克提斯感觉自己能闻到普隆普特的呼吸。  
少年的身上还有着白天劳作产生的汗味，他闻起来还有一股 太阳烤在热沙上产生的焦味，又像是专门用来烤面包的炉子，弥 漫着热腾腾的谷物的香气。  
诺克提斯嫌金块太硬了，他抓了普隆普特的胳膊垫在头下面。 金发少年原本已经累得迷迷糊糊准备睡着了，被他一折腾却又醒 了过来，但他依然闭着眼睛，鼻子里发出不满的，拖泥带水的哼 哼声，重重地把自己的腿砸在诺克提斯的腿上便进入了梦乡。  
这样的生活是从什么时候开始的呢？普隆普特早就记不清 了，他们好像昨天才刚刚认识，又好像已经这样生活很久了，时 间的界限在一成不变的往复的生活中变得极其暧昧。他感觉好像 自己已经完全习惯了这样每天和诺克提斯窝在一起，白天再出去 打工的生活了，只要错开艾汀来拿财宝的时间就不会被发现，这 样他就能一直和他最好的朋友待在一起了。  
就像是操劳了一天的人回到家里一样。  
有的时候他会和诺克提斯开玩笑，说自己就像是挣钱养家的 老父亲，照顾他的家里蹲儿子。  
“我签了合同的！”诺克提斯抱怨说，“不然我早出去了。” “行，行。那我去挣钱给你买点肉吃，你待在此地，不要乱 动哦。”普隆普特向诺克提斯调皮地眨眼，被对方处以弹额头之刑。  
他记得他第一天见到诺克提斯的情景，永远记得。那天他一 个人在森林里游荡，想着趁着春天摘些莓果，然后看到宰相大人 亲自驾着车来到了森林里。  
好奇心催使他偷偷跟上宰相大人的马车，艾汀哼着歌驾驶着 挥舞鞭子拍在陆行鸟的屁股上，这辆漆黑的马车在森林里的小道 上绕了好几个圈，终于停在了一棵巨大的枯树前。  
艾汀站在树前随意张望了一下，便急不可耐地走进树干上那 个有一个人那么高的树洞里。  
普隆普特也跟了进去，树洞里面非常狭小，普隆普特好几次 都感觉自己要被卡在石堆里了，他跟着艾汀在树洞里的羊肠小路 上转了好几个圈。普隆普特感觉自己的好奇心在熊熊燃烧，他坚 定地相信这个人一定有什么秘密，或许藏了什么东西在树洞里。  
艾汀慢悠悠地走着，普隆普特藏在嶙峋的岩石后面不远不近  
地跟着他，艾汀的影子被洞窟里发光的矿石拖得又细又长，他从 怀里掏出一只短笛，放在嘴边吹了起来。  
欢快的笛声在这个幽暗潮湿的洞穴里飘飘荡荡，和回音组成 诡异的合奏，普隆普特的视线被一块岩石挡了一下，然后他看到 墙上出现了第二个影子。  
然后是第三个，第四个，第五个……无数黑影跟在艾汀的影 子后面，就像是艾汀用黑暗给自己拼了个军队。笛声还在响，普 隆普特感觉自己的心跟着笛子的节奏越跳越快，他捏紧了拳头， 企图攥紧自己的心跳。  
他们终于绕到了树洞的最深处，那里有扇看起来就无比厚重 的铁门，普隆普特估计这扇门至少有三个自己这么高，大概就是 二十个自己也推不开。  
但是艾汀看起来也不像是能推动铁门的人。  
只见艾汀站在门前，伸出手打了个响指，跟在他身后的哥布 林们一拥而上。普隆普特吓得捂住了嘴，看着这群哥布林在铁门 前一字排开，齐刷刷地抡起他们痩骨嶙峋的胳膊，把门捶得邦邦 作响。  
“诺克提斯你别躲里面不出声，我知道你在家！你有本事睡 懒觉，怎么没胆开门啊！开门啊，开门啊，开门开门开门啊！诺 克提斯别躲里面不出声，我知道你在家！”  
几十只哥布林此起彼伏的大声嚷嚷震得普隆普特头顶的钟乳 岩都在抖动，普隆普特感觉太阳穴里像是有浪在1波1波地打在 他的头上。  
好在他们嚷了没一会儿门就开了，哥布林们小跑着冲进门里, 然后再拖着沉重的麻袋走出来。而艾汀则是在幵门之后对着门里 脱下帽子，姿势夸张地行了个礼，侧身避开从门里飞出来的利剑, 便又拿起短笛，领着哥布林们往洞外走去。  
普隆普特看着最后一只哥布林踉踉跄跄地从门里出来，巨大 的铁门即将缓缓关闭，他想都没想就找准机会一个闪身窜进门里。  
他只看到一片蓝色残影，随后就被扑倒在满是杂物的地上， 他的背被地上散落的小东西顶得疼痛不已，他的脖子上凉凉的， 还有点痒。普隆普特看到一个穿了黑衣服的少年骑在他身上，用 刀子抵着他的脖子。  
“你是什么人。”听声音是个少年。  
“我！这个……呃,那个。大哥咱好好说话，别动刀子呀……”  
“小偷？”  
“不不不不不不！ ”普隆普特连忙说，他说话的时候感觉脖 子上又痒又疼，“我，我……我是来给你送饭的！”  
少年好像不是那么用力地抵着自己的脖子了。  
普隆普特连忙从口袋里摸出自己原本准备用来做晚饭的压缩 饼干往少年脸上戳：“是真的！”  
少年皱着眉挪开脸,望着这差点戳到他鼻子的半块压缩饼干, 他看看饼干又看看普隆普特，收起了剑，把饼干放在鼻子下面闻   
了一下，又翻来覆去地看了好几遍。  
终于他小心翼翼地咬了 一口。  
难吃。  
少年说。  
“我知道这个不好吃，可是我只有这个了。啊对不起！不要 用剑指着我好不好？我下次一定会给你带好吃的东西的！”  
“下次？ ”少年问。  
“不不不……”普隆普特知道自己又说错话了，恨不得给自 己一个巴掌。可是少年已经听到了，他没办法把说出去的话再吞 回来。  
“下次你带些肉和饮料来，这个又干又难吃。”  
普隆普特看着自己的晚饭被少年一丁点儿都不剩地吃进肚子 里，少年咀嚼着嘴里的食物，好看的眉眼皱到一起：“太难吃了。”  
他吃完以后还不忘伸出拿食物的手指放在唇边舔一下：“我 吃饱了，你可以走了。”  
说罢普隆普特身后的大门开了一条可以容纳一个人出入的缝 隙，普隆普特立马钻了出去，跑到那个满是诡异荧光的悠长走廊。 他急促的脚步声撞击的岩石上，沿着空荡荡的，深不见底的洞窟 深处游回来，像是有鬼魅在他后面奔跑。  
普隆普特害怕极了，他想在喉咙里发出点声音想让自己不那 么害怕，但是他只能发出低低的悲鸣，埋着头,没命似的跑向出口。  
当他跑出树洞看到透过树叶落在地上的稀疏阳光的时候—— 尽管只有几个小小的光斑，但是普隆普特看到了满眼的金色。  
他发出脱力的悲鸣，跪在柔软的泥地和落叶上，胃部因为极 度紧张还在一下下抽搐似地疼，他的喉咙干涩无比，十分难受， 像里面有把剑还在压迫他的气管。  
阳光照到他的脸上，他感觉到久违的温度覆在他冰凉的脸颊 上，带来酥麻的温暖感。他的眼前满是星星点点的青色光斑，呆 呆地跪坐在地上，一时之间晃了神，好像刚刚洞窟里的冷气都被 蒸发了，恐惧也被太阳的拥抱消融掉了，一切是那么的不真实， 他甚至怀疑自己只是靠着树睡着了。  
突然他觉得脖子痒痒的。  
他伸手去挠了挠，感觉到了一阵刺痒，他的手上沾上了自己 的血，刺眼的红色液体渗进他的指缝里，像是在冲他尖叫。  
“都是真的！”  
之后普隆普特回到家，简单地给脖子包扎了一下便蒙头倒在 又破又薄的被子里，他家的墙壁有些漏风，晚上必须紧紧裹着被 子才不会被冻死，好在他已经挺过了冬天，天气会慢慢变暖的。  
会变好的。  
普隆普特自我安慰道，不自觉地把手放在脖子上的绷带上， 昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
普隆普特觉得自己一定是疯了。  
他站在树洞前，背上背着一个旧书包，里面放了他能买到的  
最便宜的熏肉，还有一些他自己煮的只有汤的红菜汤和几块干面 包。这些吃的几乎花完了他所有的积蓄。所以他到底为什么要这 么做？  
他也不知道。所以他觉得自己疯了。  
他循着记忆来到了铁门前，他想了好半天那个人又长又吵人 的口令要怎么喊，那些哥布林的声音在他的脑子里搅成一团，他 努力想把他们捋清楚，但却连个线头都找不到，只有满眼的令人 烦躁的死结。  
“呃……幵门啊，幵门啊？幵门幵门幵门啊。你有本事…… 睡午觉？怎么不敢开门啊！开门啊！”  
普隆普特没敲几下门就幵了，他揉了揉敲疼的手走了进去， 被铺天盖地的金色晃得睁不开眼。  
“你居然真的又来啦。”上次那个黑发少年坐在用金条摞成 的椅子上，普隆普特把包放在他面前，把食物一样样拿出来。  
“你不是叫我带肉来吗？喏，你的肉。”普隆普特看了一圈, 满地都是华贵的首饰和金块，他找不到可以放东西的地方，索性 直接把有些油腻的油纸包塞到少年的手上。  
少年打开纸包，赞赏地吹了声口哨，叫普隆普特随便找个地 方坐下来，便用手撕了肉条塞进嘴里。  
“这才叫食物嘛！”少年鼓着腮帮，含糊不清地说。他鼓出 来的腮帮上还能依稀看到食物的形状，普隆普特想起了自己小时 候养过的仓鼠，那只仓鼠也是黑色的。  
少年吧嗒吧嗒地嚼着普隆普特带来的熏肉，一边抱怨这肉也 太老了，嚼得他下巴酸，普隆普特坐在他的椅子边上，揶揄道那 你别吃了呀。  
普隆普特听着少年吃饭的声音，感觉眼皮越来越重，昨天下 了一场雨，他家里被淹得没有一处落脚的地方，现在他一坐下来, 倦意便一下子扑上来蒙住了他的眼睛，于是他趁着少年一边吃饭 一边自言自语的时候悄悄阖上了酸痛的眼睛。  
普隆普特很久没有睡得那么舒服了。  
现在虽然是春天，但是气温完全没有变暖，晚上总是会有冷 风从他房子的缝隙钻进来夺走他身上本来就为数不多的热量，单 薄潮湿的被子根本没有办法抵御寒冷，普隆普特甚至有些怀念冬 天一至少冬天有供暖，还有冰雪帮他堵住墙壁上的洞，让他不 至于冻死。  
可是这个地方就不一样了，这里很安静，不会天不亮就有小 贩们准备早市的嘈杂声音，也不会有半夜醉汉骂街砸东西的可怕 动静，这里安静得他几乎能听见自己的呼吸声。他听到鼾声，很 近，就在他的耳边，随着他的呼吸起起伏伏，就像是他自己发出 来的。他久违地感觉到温暖，这不是劳作后身体释放排出的热气, 而是被什么柔软的东西包裹着，呵护着他疲惫的精神。他感觉自 己久违地被温暖拥抱了，这让他感动得几乎想哭。  
普隆普特睁开眼，借着长明灯微弱的光线看到自己眼前有一 团杂乱的黑色，光印在上面反出一丝丝银白色的微光,  
他坐起身，感觉自己的头无比沉重，背脊疼得要命，一定是  
下面的金块太硬了的关系。他的动作牵动了盖在身上的毛毯，睡 在一边的少年翻了个身，拽着毛毯的一角把自己裹得更紧了。  
普隆普特看了一眼在他边上继续熟睡的少年，又看了一眼少 年扔在一边的黑色皮夹克和他们盖在身上的刺绣毛毯，温暖的温 度好像把他的脑子给捂坏了，他整个人都昏昏沉沉的不知道该思 考什么，过了好一会儿才意识到哪里不太对。  
于是他摸了摸自己身上确认了衣服还在，又掀开被子确认两 人的裤子都好好地穿着，连忙松了口气。  
少年不满地踢了他一脚，他光着脚，脚底很热。  
“我怎么睡在这里？”  
“你自己睡着的，你问我吗？ ”少年被他吵醒了，眯着眼烦 躁地说。  
“那你怎么和我睡一起？”  
“你身上暖和呗。”  
少年理所当然地说，伸手又要去抢普隆普特手里的毛毯。  
“你是猫吗？ ”普隆普特嘀咕着爬起身，把自己的东西都收 回背包里。  
“诺克提斯。”  
“啊？”  
“我说我叫诺克提斯，不叫猫。”诺克提斯窝在被子里，声 音里带着厚厚的鼻音  
“是是，诺克提斯。我叫普隆普特。”普隆普特把包背在背 后：“那么，明天见。”  
“记得随手关门，嗷对了，你别学那大叔砸门，你只要喊'芝 麻幵门’就行了。”  
“砸门和芝麻开门有什么区别吗？”  
“区别在于，芝麻开门不会对我造成精神攻击。你知道的， 他是个老年人，总归有些怪癖。”  
之后普隆普特每天工作结束便会带着晚饭到诺克提斯待的地 方，少年间的友情总是迅速又简单，仅仅是喜欢吃同一样东西就 能让他们一下子成为推心置腹的好朋友。诺克提斯似乎只能一直 待在这个金库里给艾汀看守财宝，有的时候遇到闯入的不速之客, 普隆普特也会帮着一起捉弄一下那些探险家，他假装成幽灵将他 们吓跑，或者直接由诺克提斯抛出幻影剑驱逐他们。  
每天和普隆普特在一起的时光成了这个足不出户的黑发少年 唯一的娱乐，他听普隆普特说冬天的冰晶，夏天的骄阳，初春的 野草还有秋天漫天遍野的落叶。说今天集市上有个孩子走丟了， 前天邻居家的狗老死了，街道那头卖打火机的小女孩没事点打火 机玩烧了她继父的房子，城市中央的镀金雕像不知为何一夜之间 变成了铁的，身体还裂成了两半。  
诺克提斯总是饶有兴致地听着，他不认识这些人，一个都不 认识，他不理解普隆普特为什么会为了一只狗的去世难过得哭出   
来，也不知道为什么他听到小女孩烧了继父的房子反而一点都不 难过，他只是一直静静地听着，适当的给出回应，让普隆普特知 道自己在听。他也不知道为什么，明明自己对这些奇怪的市井琐 事一点都不感兴趣，但却一点都不觉得厌烦。他想听普隆普特说 这些事，他喜欢看普隆普特回忆的时候低垂的眉眼，喜欢他说到 高兴的时候抚掌大笑的样子，喜欢他难过的时候含着泪却又故作 轻松的样子。诺克提斯在普隆普特身上看到了情感，一个普通的， 人类的情感，他在黑暗中隔离了太久，久到有时候都会忘了自己 究竟是活着还是死了。但是普隆普特在告诉他，他活着，他能感 觉到普隆普特，普隆普特重新让他看起来像是一个活生生的人。 他其实根本不在意普隆普特在说什么，只要是他在说，只要是他 在诉说，哪怕他只是在告诉自己1+1=2,自己也会听得津津有 味吧。  
他在遇见普隆普特之前一直认为睡觉是世界上最有趣最舒适 的事，可是现在睡觉在普隆普特的故事还有笑容面前根本不值一 提，可是普隆普特总是说着说着就悄悄露出倦容，然后便随便找 个借口就地躺下呼呼大睡起来。诺克提斯只能跟着躺在他边上， 痴迷地看着他的睡着时满足的表情，偶尔还能听见他做梦时冒出 的呓语，感受着普隆普特的体味，声音，呼吸，感受着他的存在, 这些普隆普特的痕迹护送着他进入安稳的梦境。  
普隆普特则是为自己终于有了朋友而高兴，他有了一个很好 的庇护所，一个能够遮风挡雨的庇护所，和一个无话不谈的好朋 友。还能有比这更令人高兴的吗？说来也奇怪，明明这里就是个 冷冰冰的金库，他却每次回到这里都能没由来的感觉到温暖。他 感觉到热流从他的心口涌出，顺着血液流到他身体的每一个角落。 好像他终于有一个家了。  
虽然他生活贫苦，还每天只能看着满地的珠宝一块都不能动, 但是他早就无所谓了，这些设计繁复的华美矿石总是硌得他屁股 生疼，还不如他那条泡了水的烂被子呢！  
“要是能带着诺克特出去玩就更好啦。”普隆普特总是这么 说，“我们可以一起去河里抓鱼，我捞鱼可熟练啦。”  
“我也这么觉得。”这个时候，诺克提斯也总是回应说，“要 是能和你一起出去就好了。”  
“诺克特，你知道四十大盗吗？ ”某天普隆普特突然问。  
“那是什么东西？ ”诺克提斯答应道，小心翼翼地抽走了放 在最中间的金条。  
“我听说四十大盗会把所有进出森林的人财宝收集起来，藏 在一个树洞里。”普隆普特抽走了上层的一根金条，他的手一紧 张就会微微发抖。  
诺克提斯抽走了最下层的一根金条，这一大摞金子随着他把 地基抽走而缓缓晃动：“哎？树洞？”  
“对啊，他们也住在树洞里，听说那个四十大盗呀，都长了  
蓝色的皮肤，会’咻！’的一下瞬移到你的脸前面，嗷，好像身   
上还会掉冰晶。”  
普隆普特抽走一根金条，用手隔空护着摇摇欲坠的金色高塔, 好在它们没有倒下。  
“你从哪里听来的这玩意？”  
“我听集市上的人说的，那个人你应该没印象了吧，他还找 过来过咧！我记得你那时候你被吵醒了特别生气，一口气扔了四 把刀。”  
“不过这么一说我想起来了，有的时候我回去的时候也好像 经常看到蓝色的影子。”  
“啥？！ ”诺克提斯猛地向前探出身体，险些撞倒他们叠的 金条。  
“但是只有影子啦，也可能是我看错了。你看，传说四十大 盗不是有着蓝皮肤。”  
“他们是不是还长着尖耳朵，光着身子拖着长长的马尾辫？”  
“你见过吗？”  
“怎么可能！ ”诺克提斯伸出手指弹了一下普隆普特的额头, 满意地看金发的少年疼得吱哇乱叫，“怎么可能有人是蓝色的， 你别是把树上的浆果看成人了吧？”  
普隆普特即使斗嘴还不忘记继续抽金条：“我怎么可能会那 么傻。”  
“这还真的不好说。”诺克提斯笑道，金发友人被他气得涨   
红了脸。  
真可爱。诺克提斯心说，抽了金条去戳普隆普特的脸颊。  
普隆普特可比金子好玩多了。  
“说得好像你知道四十大盗似的。”普隆普特颇为不满地拿 走诺克提斯握在手里逗弄他的金条丢到一边。  
“普隆普特。”诺克提斯唤他。  
“干嘛？”  
普隆普特转过身来看向他的朋友，只见黑发的少年微笑着看 着他。  
诺克提斯似乎特别爱笑，他总是和普隆普特说着说着就突然 露出笑容，他薄薄的嘴唇轻抿着，眉眼稍稍眯起，完成一个很柔 和自然的弧度。他笑的时候嘴角会凹出一个浅浅的酒窝，蓝灰色 的眼睛一刻不停地看着普隆普特，告诉他这个笑容是给自己的， 他在为自己而笑，自己是这个笑容的动力源。  
“来跟我念一四是四，十是十，四十是四十，四十是 四十……”  
“四？四十四，十是十……四四是十四……啊呸呸呸！”  
“哈哈，现在你知道这什么四十大盗是怎么来的了吧？。”  
“那我看到的影子怎么解释嘛。”  
“不都说了是梅子了，放心吧，梅子不会打劫你的。”  
“啊！那真是太好了啊！ ”普隆普特咬牙切齿地说，抽金条 的手抖了一下，沉重的金块唯啷一声砸到普隆普特手上。  
“没砸疼吧？ ”诺克提斯拉过普隆普特被打到的手认真翻看 了一下，好像有些发红。  
“砸疼了！ ”普隆普特说，“今天晚上枕你的胳膊。”  
“喂，明明是你输了。”诺克提斯轻轻揉着普隆普特被砸到 的发红的手腕，他的动作很轻，普隆普特根本感觉不到疼，相反 的，他感觉自己没被砸到的地方反而像是被什么东西敲中了。  
“可是我被砸疼了。”  
“你这是在耍赖。”  
“没错，因为我被砸疼了。”  
“你这个家伙……”诺克提斯有些气不过，他拽着普隆普特 的手腕，凑过去用力捏对方敏感的腰肢。  
“去你的！诺克特！ ”普隆普特被诺克提斯压倒在成堆的金 砖上，黑发少年虽然看起来并不胖，但也绝不是纤细的体型，他 故意用自己的体重压在普隆普特身上，他们身下的金币被挤压发 出清脆的声响。  
“哇啊！住手！住手啊诺克特！哈哈哈哈哈我错了啦！ ”普 隆普特感觉有一只冰凉的手钻进了他的衣服下摆，贴着他肚子和 腰上的肌肉轻轻刮挠，刺激的瘙痒快感从他的皮肤下面一下子窜 到他的大脑，他感觉自己在发热，连着诺克提斯的手也被一起捂 热了。他为了躲避诺克提斯灵活的手指不停扭动身体，活像一条 在砧板上挣扎的鱼。可是他的力气早就跟着瘙痒感一起被诺克提 斯的手指抽走了，他只能无力地大笑着，拽紧了诺克提斯的袖子

和他求饶。  
“我错了我真的错了，诺克提斯大人放过我好不好？”他笑 得几乎没力气了，一边喘着气一边求饶道，他和诺克提斯都累得 气喘吁吁，向着对方通红的脸喷吐热气。  
“那还还耍赖吗？”  
“可是……哎呀我错了我不疼了！”  
“这还差不多。”诺克提斯终于放开了普隆普特，他向后退 了一点，似乎想靠金库里微冷的空气驱散萦绕在他脸上的热度。  
“你这混蛋。”普隆普特推了一下诺克提斯的胳膊，顺手从 珠宝堆里拎出一个看起来很轻的竹篓砸了一下诺克提斯的背。  
“这是什么东西？ ”普隆普特抡了两下竹篓，感觉意外的顺 手，但又觉得奇怪，明明这里到处都是名贵的珠宝，精致的象牙 雕刻，成吨的金子。这个看起来又脏又旧的鱼篓看起来和这个金 碧辉煌的环境格格不入。  
“哇你居然把这个找出来了？ ”诺克提斯看到普隆普特手里 的竹篓，“我之前找了好久都没有找到。”  
“这个东西有什么稀奇的，这也能算是财宝吗？”  
“哼哼，这个东西可厉害了，超厉害！ ”诺克提斯抱着胳膊 看着普隆普特手里那个脏兮兮的鱼篓。  
“一个破鱼篓，还能变出什么东西来不成。”普隆普特嘀咕 着，看到鱼篓的边缘还粘了些许泥土，他习惯性地用手心抓着袖 子擦了一下。  
“喂！你擦了这个鱼篓了？！ ”  
“怎么了？ ”普隆普特不以为然地抬头，却看到诺克提斯在 发光。  
诺克提斯身上冒出的银色光芒照亮了这个金库，少年惊愕的 表情凝滞在脸上，普隆普特猜自己脸上多半也是一样的表情。他 看到诺克提斯身体周围被无数水晶围绕着，而诺克提斯本人就是 被无数碎钻所簇拥环绕的那颗最大的宝石。他看不真切诺克提斯 的脸，他正在发光，宛如神明，又像是刺穿黑夜的灯塔。  
“诺克特？ ”普隆普特感觉喉咙一阵干涩，他有些犹豫地叫 出友人的名字，抓紧了那个奇怪的鱼篓。  
“你擦了我的鱼篓。”诺克提斯说，他的声音莫名其妙的出 现了回音，普隆普特看着他藏蓝色的太阳在冉冉升起，在这一瞬, 他突然意识到诺克提斯不仅仅只是那个贪吃爱睡的少年，那个对 着他笑，还喜欢恶作剧的普通男孩。明明一个男孩在这里看守金 库就已经很不自然了。但是普隆普特不知道怎么的，把这些都忽 略了，他只看到了诺克提斯，只看到了他的朋友。  
现在他突然想起来了，犹豫着要不要行礼或者跪下。  
“你可千万别跟我行礼。”诺克提斯一下子看穿了他的心事, “我怕折寿。”  
普隆普特笑了，诺克提斯也跟着他露出了柔和的表情。这一 刻他又确定了，他的诺克特还在这里，他一直都在。  
诺克提斯拿过普隆普特手里的鱼篓：“你擦了一下我的鱼篓, 我可以满足你一个愿望。”  
“为什么？”普隆普特问。  
“你是不是叫十万个为什么，快想想你想要什么。先说好了， 我可不会给你变个女朋友什么的出来。"  
“哇好冷酷，你为什么要为我实现愿望？”  
“因为你擦了我的鱼篓。只要有人擦了这个鱼篓，我就得满 足他的愿望。”  
“哇，想不到你还是个大善人。”  
“你可闭嘴吧，你到底想要什么？”诺克提斯不耐烦的催促,  
“快许完愿我还想跟你再玩一局叠金块呢。”  
“我赢了今晚就枕你的胳膊。”  
“快！许！愿！”  
普隆普特没有愿望。  
他原来是想这样说的，可是诺克提斯又跟他说了一堆什么隔 壁灯神今年早就达成指标了，自己一直被扔在这里已经连续好几 年业绩垫底云云。普隆普特觉得不管怎么样，帮好朋友冲一下业 绩也是必要的。  
没想到做精灵也这么幸苦啊。普隆普特感叹道。  
“诺克特呢？有什么愿望吗？”  
“我们现在在讨论你的愿望。”诺克提斯的嘴角飞速的上扬 了一下，又马上被压下来，他现在要保持威严。  
“怎么，你想放弃这次实现愿望的机会吗？只要是你的愿望, 不管什么我都帮你实现哦？ ”诺克提斯凑到普隆普特的脸跟前， 他努力克制自己的嘴角不要乱飞，却没有办法控制他那颗剧烈跳 动的心脏。  
期待，激动，高兴，不舍。无数奇异的感情被打碎搅拌在一 起，组成了名为“喜欢”的形状填进诺克提斯的身体，他紧紧盯 着普隆普特，看他因为思索而紧锁的眉眼，看他湛蓝的瞳仁倒映 出水晶彩色的光辉。  
“我不知道。”普隆普特摇摇头。  
“喂，难道你对你现在的生活很满足吗？”  
“很满足呀？难道诺克特和我在一起不满足吗？ ”普隆普特 的反问噎得诺克提斯说不出话。  
“可是你再不许愿，我今年的业绩又是零了。”诺克提斯瘪 瘪嘴，偷看普隆普特的表情，“我可以让你考虑一天，明天来告 诉我好不好？”  
“那真是太好了！ ”普隆普特抱着他们用来当被子的丝绸晃 来晃去，“那现在我们讨论一下今天枕谁的胳膊吧？”  
“你的。”诺克提斯捏住了普隆普特的鼻子，金发少年的声 音被他掐得细声细气，变得又滑稽又可笑。  
“我要许愿说以后每次睡觉都枕你的胳膊。”  
“驳回！你给我认真想。”  
“那么宰相大人的愿望是什么？是这个金库吗？ ”普隆普特 好不容易把诺克提斯的手从自己的鼻子上扯下来，他的鼻尖又酸 又疼，鼻涕止不住的流。  
“他擦了两下鱼篓，所以有两个愿望。嘿别擦了你只有一次 机会。他的第一个愿望是想要无尽的财宝，第二个是想要万能的 守门人来看守财宝。”  
“所以你永远都不能离开这里了？”  
诺克提斯耸耸肩：“恩……其实我的身体并没有被限制。但 是我们签了合同，他有协会的投诉电话。”  
“可怜的家伙。”金发少年铺好了床，靠着诺克提斯躺了下来。  
普隆普特挠破了头也不知道该想要什么，他对钱财和权利没 有欲望，虽然喜欢美丽可爱的女孩子，但又不是那么的渴望有个 女朋友，而且他的身体无比健康，也不用驱散疾病。  
“你的愿望是什么？”他问一起打工的工友。  
“我想要花不完的钱。”工友说。  
他又去问路边玩耍的孩子们。  
“我想要一辆新的自行车。”孩子说。  
“我希望他别老要这要那的。”孩子的妈妈说。  
普隆普特在街上走着，问了所有愿意回答他的人，他几乎知 道了这一整条街的愿望，可依然没有找到自己的。  
要是诺克特在就好了。普隆普特难过地想，他知道他的朋友 一定愿意给他出谋划策  
可他的朋友不在这,  
普隆普特逆着准备回家的人流艰难地向集市前进，他要趁着 关门前去买打折的肉。可是不知为何他觉得今天路上的人格外的 多，格外的挤。他和行人们摩擦着肩膀，却一点都感觉不到热， 明明和诺克提斯在一起的时候,仅仅是相互靠近就已经很暖和了， 更别提他们贴在一起的时候，普隆普特感觉自己都在燃烧。  
一阵冷风把走在他前面的女士的黑发吹到普隆普特的脸上， 他冷得打了个哆嗦。他搓着手，想念诺克提斯总是热腾腾的双手, 少年炙热的体温可以穿过衣服抵达他的皮肤，接着像是山火一般 烧遍他的全身。  
他在这片冷意中找到了自己的愿望。  
“诺克特！”普隆普特是跑着到金库来的，他的心砸得咚咚 直响，他一屁股坐在地上，让冰凉的金块吸走他身上的热气。  
“哟，想好愿望了？ ”诺克提斯坐到他的对面，拿起面包就 着红菜汤吃了起来。他努力让自己看起来轻松一些，可是不知为 何就是心静不下来，就好像知道了外面的便利店薯片半价他却根 本买不到一样的焦躁感。  
“我的愿望想好了，这次是认真的，超认真的！”  
“那让我听听，你到底有什么愿望那么着急？”  
“诺克特……”普隆普特深吸一口气，慢慢吐出，弄得诺克 提斯紧张得忘记咀嚼口中的面包，“诺克特，请和我结婚吧！”  
诺克提斯把红菜汤喷到了普隆普特的衣服上。  
“你？你你你你！”  
“不要驳回啊，我就这一个愿望了，我问过了，想要和一个 人一直在一起最好就和他结婚。”  
诺克提斯踢倒了放在一边的餐盒，普隆普特向被面包呛住喉 咙的神明探出身体：“我的愿望是想要一直和诺克特在一起，所 以和我结婚好不好？”  
“我愿意！愿意！可是，可是只要这样就好了嘛？只要和我 结婚就好了吗？”  
“这样不好吗？ ”普隆普特反问，“诺克特不想做我的家 人吗……”  
“问题不是这个！我都说了我愿意了啊，怎么可能不愿意 嘛。”诺克提斯用力摇晃普隆普特的肩膀想把他的朋友摇醒，“都 说了你想要这么我都可以满足了,就算你许愿说'想要两个愿望。’ 我也不会算你作弊的。”  
“可是我除了诺克特之外什么都不想要啊。”  
诺克提斯被这句话一下子刺穿了，去他的合同和投诉电话， 反正他也没奖金可以扣了，他要和普隆普特私奔，要去和他结婚, 让这个烦人的金库和绩效见鬼去吧。  
“你笑什么？ ”普隆普特问，生怕诺克提斯在嘲笑自己。 没什么。鱼篓之神说，我只是觉得，能碰到你真好。  
普隆普特突然也像是被子弹击中了似的，愣了几秒，哼哼唧  
唧地不知道说了句什么，诺克提斯都把耳朵凑到他的嘴边了也还  
是听不清他在说什么，只感觉普隆普特的脸热得像是他曾经和自 己形容过的夏日朝阳。  
“在我们去结婚之前，我想让你带我去一个地方。”诺克提 斯假借着听不清话的名义用脸磨蹭普隆普特柔软的脸颊，普隆普 特的气息就在他的唇边,他趁着对方因为害羞而脑子短路的当口， 把手指塞进对方的指缝里。  
“哎？去结婚？”  
“不然嘞？ ”诺克提斯用手捧着普隆普特的脸，他的脸整个 都是粉色的，他感觉掌心里像是捧着一团火，“我们去个没人认 识我们的地方结婚吧。”  
好。普隆普特并不明白诺克提斯为什么突然眼神那么认真， 但是他又觉得自己移不开眼，就连眨眼都可能会错过面前诺克提 斯的细微表情。诺克提斯的眼睛好像在说话，他在眨眼，纤长的 睫毛划出的弧线在普隆普特的眼里成了某种文字，他眼睛里反射 出的光彩让普隆普特想起了自己曾经见过的在黑夜里闪闪发光的 星座。  
我想和你在一起。那双眼睛说。  
几天之后的某个早晨，在开往奥尔缇榭的火车上，普隆普特 要了两杯咖啡，和诺克提斯一起到餐车里吃早饭。  
火车的卧铺很小，两个男人睡实在是有些挤，但是他们都并 不介意，反正有恋人的陪伴，不管什么事都能找到让人快乐的  
地方,  
比如那个让他们挤得前胸贴后背的卧铺床。  
普隆普特把两杯放了牛奶的咖啡放在餐桌上，坐在他对面的 黑发少年往咖啡里丢了好几块方糖，一边搅拌一边对着早上的报 纸窃笑。  
“干嘛？你中奖了？ ”普隆普特问，探过身子来看他究竟在 看什么。  
诺克提斯把报纸摊幵在桌子上，用修长的手指一下下点着报 纸上用加粗黑体字写的醒目标题。  
《震惊！男子在芦苇丛中得知宰相居然……》  
不知道谁打幵了收音机，女性端庄大方的声音从里面传出， 一板一眼地念着报道：  
“昨日，尼福海姆发生了一起特大抢劫案，受害者是尼福海 姆的宰相一艾汀•伊祖尼亚。据受害者称，自己的金库在一 夜之间被洗劫一空 据目击者称曾看见一群蓝色皮肤的可疑 女子出入金库附近。目前尼福海姆警方已介入调查，本台将持续 报道……”


End file.
